


Not Leaving You Behind

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [76]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Written for this prompt on Tumblr: Post CW, Sam finding out Steve left Tony in Siberia (possible severely injured Tony?)





	

Sam made two steps towards the helicopter before he stopped. “Where is Tony?” he asked and Steve turned around to him. 

“Not here,” was all he said and Sam took a deep breath. 

“Where is he?” Sam asked again and Steve shrugged.

“You really think he would come help us?”

“Yes,” Sam said with conviction and Barton laughed behind him.

“Clearly you haven’t been paying attention.”

“You have not been paying attention if you think for a second that Tony wouldn’t try to make up for his mistakes,” Sam snapped. Captivity had made him cranky.

Steve raised an eyebrow at him and then Bucky poked his head out of the chopper.

“What’s taking so long?” he asked and Sam zeroed in on his arm.

“Does our getaway flier only have one arm?” Barton asked and immediately took over the wheel.

“What happened?” Sam asked Steve and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Tony blew it off,” Steve pressed out and Sam’s jaw shifted.

“What did you do?”

“What did I do? Tony blew Bucky’s arm off and you asked what I did?’”

“Yes. You have a habit of doing things, no matter what it is, you are always doing things. Even if you don’t want to. So what was it this time?”

Steve stared at him, but Sam had just spent however many nights in a prison and keeping eye contact was the first thing you got very good at. In the end it was Steve who sighed.

“I didn’t tell him that Bucky killed his parents,” Steve finally admitted and Sam couldn’t believe it. He hoped Steve didn’t meant what he thought he implied.

“You mean, in the last three days or so?”

Steve cringed. “More like in the last two years,” he admitted and Sam felt the urge to blow off another arm. 

Instead he said “I’m not coming with you.”

“Sam,” Steve said with a sigh and Barton looked out of the chopper.

“If you think I will fly you anywhere near that guy you are mistaken.”

Sam grinded his teeth and shot Barton a murderous look. “I think I can make it to him by myself, thanks.”

“Sam, you don’t really mean that. Come on, get in, T’Challa is giving us shelter.”

“I don’t care,” Sam said and thought back to the day when Tony asked him out on a date, all shy and careful smile. “Tell me where Tony is.”

“He did that to Bucky,” Steve said and pointed at the missing arm. “He shot it off without a second thought.”

Now Barnes piped up. “To be fair, I was kinda ripping out the thing that powered his suit.”

Steve whirled around. “That shouldn’t even matter. He attacked you.”

“He was grieving,” Bucky sighed, like that was a long-lived argument they had.

“Where is he?” Sam repeated and Barnes shrugged.

“We left. I don’t really remember everything, but I think he was still there when we took off.”

“There as in…”

“The bunker in Siberia.”

“You’re kidding,” Sam said through gritted teeth. When no one said another thing he asked “How long ago was that?”

“Three days?” Steve uncertainly said and Sam felt the urge to punch him.

“I sent Tony after you as a friend. I made him promise that he would come as a friend and then you fucked it all up.”

“You sent him after us?” Steve asked and Sam nodded.

“He admitted he was wrong, Steve, and he wanted to help. And this is what he gets?” he asked and gestured at all of Steve.

“Why do you even care so much?” Barton asked and Sam sighed.

“We were supposed to go on a date,” Sam admitted to the shock of absolutely everyone involved.

“Why did you never tell me?” Steve questioned and he had the audacity to sound hurt.

“Do not ask that when you just told me you kept secrets from Tony for years,” Sam chided him and Steve winced.

“I thought it was for the best.” 

He didn’t even seem sorry about that and it was that that made Sam angry the most.

“And I didn’t think it’s any of your business. I’m going to see him now,” he said and stalked off to one of the other helicopters.

“Sam, you cannot take one of these. They can track them.”

“I don’t care. I’m not flying with you.” Sam knew that he was maybe irrationally angry but this whole mess was irrational and he was so over being understanding.

He climbed into one of the other choppers and then took off. He could still see Steve looking after him, but he didn’t acknowledge it.

When Sam was back over land, he landed the chopper in a field before he went off on foot. It took him a few hours to get into a town and even longer to convince someone to let him use their phone but in the end he could finally dial Tony’s number, silently praying that he would pick up.

“Who is this?” Tony asked after the fifth ring and Sam sighed in relieve.

“Tell me you made it out of Siberia,” was the first thing he said.

“Sam?”

“Are you still in Siberia?” Sam asked again and was aware that he was gripping the phone too tight but he didn’t care.

“No. I’m back at the tower.”

“Thank god. Think you can pick me up?”

“Where are you? Are you not with Steve? I doubt he wants to see me.”

“Who cares. I don’t want you to see him. Actually I don’t have a clue where I am. Can you trace me?”

“Sure thing,” Tony agreed and then said “Someone will be over to pick you up in an hour.”

Turned out the ‘someone’ was Tony with one of his sport cars and Sam couldn’t help the smile.

“Hey there,” he greeted Tony when he climbed into the passenger seat and Tony smiled at him.

Sam took stock of all the very visible injuries he had and then added maybe two or three hidden ones and he was already seething with anger again. Prison had made him a lot more emotional it seemed.

“What happened?” he asked Tony who shrugged, only to immediately wince and rest his left hand in his lap.

“Didn’t Steve tell you all the juicy bits?” 

“He said he lied to you and that you shot off Barnes arm.”

“Both true.”

“What didn’t he tell me?” Sam asked and Tony firmly kept his eyes on the road.

“Nothing of importance,” he finally said and of course Sam knew that he lied but he didn’t want to press it now.

“What are you doing, Sam? You should be with them.”

Sam shrugged. “Don’t think so. I didn’t agree with the Accords but that wasn’t as important as the whole super soldier mess and now I just want to go home. Besides,” he said and eyed Tony, “we never got around to our date.”

Tony huffed out a laugh. “Didn’t think that was still on the table.”

“It’s not if you don’t want to anymore. You can drop me off at my place, if that’s the case,” Sam easily replied even though the disappointment sat heavy in his gut.

“Didn’t say that,” Tony gave back and then smiled at Sam. “I honestly didn’t believe that would still be something you’d want.”

“It is,” Sam said firmly and then reached over to carefully take the hand Tony still had in his lap. “It really is.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/150591756311/ironfalcon-you-ask-post-cw-sam-finding-out-steve)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
